Stolen Kisses
by DheaGio
Summary: Yullen Week, Day Four. Theme: Addiction. '...the older boy liked to steal kisses when they were alone'


_Theme: Addiction  
_

_Words: __± 1,114  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Hoshino Katsura._

* * *

"_She won't ever get enough."_

_My First Kiss – 3Oh!3

* * *

_

Kanda entered the room to find Allen sleeping on the bed. He would've called him lazy ass if the white head hadn't just come back from missions. Yes missions. Allen went to three missions without going back to Order at all. So Kanda let the young boy slept.

Allen was in deep sleep when he felt something on his waist. He (forcefully) opened his tired eyes and said the first thing that passed his mind,

"Yuu?"

He didn't hear any answer, but felt it on his neck when Kanda nuzzled his neck. Allen sighed a contended sigh, closing his eyes again, lulled by the hand on his waist, now rubbing circles. It stopped for a while and he felt being pulled into the older's chest, before it continued. Again, he felt Kanda muzzling him.

'Is it me, or is Kanda being…cuddly?' the white head thought sleepily. But he dismissed it as he fell asleep.

* * *

Allen was…Confused? Surprised? Shocked? Well none of it described how he felt right now.

The last few days Kanda was really cuddly. He would nuzzled him and hold him every time they're going to sleep and also after they woke up. Another one, the older boy liked to steal kisses when they were alone.

Not that the white head hate it or anything. Of course he loved the attention. It was just…baffling (there was the right word…) to see Kanda being cuddly.

Even Lenalee noticed the small changes. Not the cuddly part (Lavi would already harassed Kanda if he knew), but Kanda became more calm. Even when Lavi was annoying him. Talk about changes! But they still fight though, especially when Lavi's joke became unbearable. Splashing tea on Kanda's face, for example (But it was an accident actually, Kanda was only too mad to accept it).

Aside that, Kanda was pretty much acted like usual.

* * *

Allen stretched himself after a good, hot shower, then sat himself on the bed, facing the window. He rested his folded arms on the windowsill, letting his chin settled down on top of them.

With Timcanpy resting on top of his head, he watched the sun set, the sky getting darker and darker. His unlit room was bathed in orange rays of light.

In the midst of his sunset watching, he heard the sound of the door being opened then closed. Then he felt the bed shifted with a new weight on it, followed by arms settling down around his waist. Instinctually the white head let himself leaned against those comforting chest. And soon he could feel his neck being nuzzled.

Allen let Kanda did what he wanted. The older's hand slipped under his shirt and rubbed soothing circles near his navel, while still nuzzling him. Allen moved his head sideways so he could kiss Kanda's temple. Kanda looked up so their lips could meet.

Their kiss was chaste and sweet. They nibbled each other's lips, Allen's hand on Kanda's cheek, while Kanda's arms was still on Allen's waist. They pulled away for breath before their lips meeting back again. They savored the way each other's taste. Allen tasted like honey and breeze, while Kanda tasted like the air after rain, refreshing, and sun. They closed their eyes, enjoying every kiss.

They were busy kissing, somehow the ended up in a position where Allen was laying on the bed and Kanda was hovering over him, his arms holding him up. The kissed and kissed and kissed. Allen loved it, but he was still curios. So when they parted to take breath, Allen said.

"Yuu?" He didn't make it to the next sentence as Kanda kissed him again. His answer was a soft "hm" from Kanda while they were still kissing.

"Don't…" -kiss- "you…"-kiss- "think…" -kiss- "you're…" -kiss- "being" –kiss- "a little" -kiss- "cuddly…" -kiss- "lately?" The white head said between kisses, leaving him panting.

Kanda had to chuckle when he heard Allen asked question between their kisses. They shared another kiss, before Kanda settle next to Allen, nuzzling his neck yet again.

"Because you're such an addiction." The older's voice echoed in the now dark room, only illuminated by moonlight.

Allen chuckled, "Me? An addiction? Is that supposed to mean a good thing?"

"Yes."

Allen smiled, "Well, I better stay away then, because your addiction could be dangerous."

Kanda growled softly, tightening his hold on the younger, "Don't even think about it."

Allen chuckled again, "Really Kanda, why are you being cuddly lately? Not to mention kissy too."

The older didn't answer right away, choosing to nuzzled the younger's neck. The younger caressed the older's cheek, silently encouraging him to answer.

"I miss you."

The answer startled Allen. He pulled away and looked at Kanda.

"You were away on missions most of the time and we didn't even get to go on a mission together."

Allen figured Kanda must have swallowed his pride to say that to him. He looked bafflingly at Kanda.

"But it was only three weeks."

At Kanda's glare, Allen pulled back what he said, "Well okay I know it's along time…"

"You don't miss me?" the tone was calmed and low, but Allen detected hurt under it. He smiled gently.

"Of course I miss you. How could I not? Ever day I think about you, wondering how are you doing and what are you doing, did you miss me, does it feel lonely when I'm not there? Please don't think I didn't miss you. I did. I just believe that after this mission, I'm going to see you, so it calmed my mind down a bit."

The older replied, "But we don't know what's going to happen. It might be our last meeting." Allen put a finger on the older's lips, while shaking his head.

"Please don't say that. I won't be able to live if you're not there. We're going to make through this war." He said, fear ad pain in his eyes.

Kanda brought him back to his arms again, nuzzling the top of his head, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

They stayed in silence for a while, just taking comfort in each other's presence. Kanda still nuzzling Allen, the younger sighed contentedly.

"So you think I'm an addiction because you miss me?" The younger started the conversation again after a while.

Kanda nodded, "Yeah, without you I feel…weird, not whole. I'm not used to not to seeing you that long. And somehow it's the same with people who addicted to a drug, they felt weird and crave more of the drug."

Allen smiled again, "So I'm a drug for you?"

Kanda kissed his forehead, "Yeah, a sweet drug I'll never get enough of."

* * *

**A/N**: Short yet fluffy...XD I hope you like it. Sorry for the lateness.

Hope you'll tell me what you think about his story. :D

Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
